The Chemicals between Us
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Jeff and Amy (Lita) have a child together. How the hell did that happen?? [Updated; about chapter 7; DEC. 31]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Wrestling type story. I couldn't sleep last night becuz of it. Therefore, if I screw up anything, it's TOTALLY my fault. If there's anything wrong, PLEASE correct me. I need that becuz I'm new at wrestling.

The Chemicals between Us  
© MiSERY  
Disclaimer: I own nada but the idea of how the story is.  
_Summary: Jeff and Amy (Lita) have a child together. How the **hell** did that happen??_  
Notes: In my strange little head, this is years after everything. Don't sue don't sue… no dinero…  
Jeff/Amy  
**Part 1**  
  
  
  
*Year 2009:  
At some Hotel*  
  
  
The little girl slept soundly as her Uncle watched her with love. She had her mother's energy, and features. Then he thought about how she had her father's unique style and eyes. Then he _really_ looked at the girl. How he pitied his niece ruining her beautiful blonde hair for multi-color hair like her father. He couldn't believe Amy let Jeff do that to their little girl. He shook his head and sighed. "Poor Tricky," he whispered.  
  
Tricky was the girl's nickname. Everyone in the WWE business called her that. He had thought it resembled her perfectly. Being Jeff Hardy's baby girl had its perquisites. She was never alone and she liked the attention——craved it was more like it. "Just like him," he thought.  
  
The girl sifted a yawn and her Uncle turned his head to her. "Did the TV wake you, Tricky?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Why'd ya wake up, hon?"  
  
"I want to be awake when Daddy comes," she smiled.  
  
"That's way past your bedtime. Your dad is going to be mad at me for letting you stay up,"  
  
"Please Uncle Matty," she pouted and batted those green eyes at him. **DAMNED AGAIN! **He thought.  
  
"All right, all right. But if your dad gets mad at me, I trust you to save me."  
  
"Deal!" they shook hands and Tricky made her way to Matt's lap. He held her in his arms and looked down on her. He saw her sucking her thumb. An old habit she still hasn't gotten out of.  
  
"Tricks, when are you going to stop sucking that thumb?"  
  
She looked up, her thumb in her mouth, and shrugged. Matt chuckled. Tricky faced the television set again and frowned when the show Matt was watching didn't interest her. "Uncle Matty, can I change the channel? This show sucks to the extreme," Matt chuckled.  
  
"Sure," he reached over for the remote and handed it to her. She flipped the channels and finally stopped when it came on about Monster Trucks.  
  
"Yes!" She got away from her Uncle's lap and sat on the floor. She held her small blanket and continued to suck her thumb. Matt shook his head and laid down on his bed.  
  
  
  
The rattle of the doorknob made Tricky leap in the air and make a run. She jumped up in the arms of the person that came through. "Whoa!" the person had dropped his bag and held the girl in his arms. "You gettin' big girlie!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Jeff closed the door and carried his pride and joy over to the second bed. He stood her up and raised an eyebrow at Matt. "She woke up, she demanded, I served," Matt replied. Jeff turned back to his girl, who smiled.  
  
"Remind me to never have him baby-sit you again,"  
  
"OK. Don't have him baby sit-me anymore," Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Hey, what ever happened to saving me Tricks?" Matt perked up.  
  
"You are on your own!" Jeff laughed. "Daddy, where's Mommy?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"You can't wait to leave your dear old dad huh?" She cracked a smile. "She's in her room. Do you want to stay the night with her?" She nodded. "All right. Gather your pillow and blanket. I'll get some of your stuff," The girl jumped off the bed and got her pillow and blanket. She waited until her Daddy got her stuff. She waved to Matt good-bye and left with her Daddy.  
  
  
  
She held his hand as they walked down the hall. With her other hand she sucked her thumb. While heading to the elevators, they passed some of the other wrestlers. Some of them scared her, only because some still had their makeup on. She came to know all of them as her extended family.  
  
"Hey there Tricks," She looked up and saw that this person was her Auntie Trish. She smiled her well known "no teeth" smile. She liked her Auntie Trish, because she would let Tricky wear her cowboy hats. "Hey Jeff,"  
  
Jeff looked her way. "Hey Trish,"  
  
"You going to take her to Amy?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well, she's out," Trish said.  
  
"Out? Where out?" Jeff asked. Tricky held his hand tighter.  
  
Trish shrugged. "Don't know. But I saw her leave the hotel about oh... 10 minutes ago,"  
  
"Dammit," Jeff swore. Tricky looked up at her Daddy. He was pissed off.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Jeff looked down at his Tricky. "Yeah, baby?"  
  
"You said a bad word," he sighed.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry honey,"  
  
Trish fidgeted. She knew that Tricky loved spending time with her mother, and she hasn't been spending much time lately. "Hey, Tricks, you wanna try on some new hats I just bought,"  
  
Tricky held her head down. "No, thank you Auntie Trish," she let her hand free from her father's and walked back down the hallway to Jeff and Matt's room.  
  
"You need to talk to Amy. This is like the fourth night she's avoided Tricks,"  
  
"There's no point into talking to her. She just blows me down. Well, thanks for telling me she's out. I would have looked stupid knocking at the door."  
  
"No problem. Bye Jeff." Trish walked the other way to the room of her boyfriend. She felt sorry for the both of them.  
  
Jeff sighed. He slowly walked back down the hallway to his room. He held on tightly to Tricky's bag that held her clothes, pillow and blanket. He hated to hear his daughter's sniffling down the hall.

Well.. that was the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue? I know it might have sucked. So.. like yeah….


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Chemicals between Us  
Part 2**  
**Notes: the italics mean the past…  
  
  
  
Tricky stood at the hotel door waiting for her Daddy. The look on her face wasn't at all pleasant. She wanted to cry, but she remembered one of her Uncles saying that crying doesn't solve anything. She wished now to just forget what he said and just cry.  
  
Her father didn't look all too happy either. He hated the way Amy didn't want to spend anymore time with their child. He just wanted to take all the pain from his baby girl's heart and soul. "Daddy?" Tricky whispered, but Jeff heard her fine. She looked up at him, her eyes tearing up before him.  
  
"Yeah, honey?" Jeff put down Tricky's bag and fished out his card key. Tricky pulled slightly on her father's pant leg. He stopped and looked down.  
  
"Does Mommy still love me?" she whispered. The words she spoke hurt her, but she wanted to know. Even if her Daddy had to lie.  
  
"Of course she does. Mommy just needs time to herself." Tricky let go of his pant leg and held out her arms.  
  
"Pick me up Daddy," And he did. Tricky wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She sniffled one last time before closing her eyes. Sleep was calling out to her. Jeff used his free hand and opened the door on the click. He kicked and held his foot to keep the door from closing. He picked up the bag and walked in.  
  
Matt glanced over and saw that Tricky was still with Jeff. He sat up and turned off the TV. "She wasn't there," it wasn't a question, but more of a statement.  
  
Jeff dropped the bag and went over to the second bed. He laid Tricky down and kissed her forehead. "Trish caught me before I went through the elevator."  
  
"We need to put a tracking device on her at all times," Matt tried to humor Jeff, though it didn't seem to work.  
  
"I'm so tired of her bullshit, Matt. She never wants to take some responsibly anymore," Jeff wanted to punch the wall but he knew it wouldn't help. Maybe Kurt would let him hit him around…   
  
Nah.  
  
Jeff paced around the room muttering swear words at Amy. "Cursing her to oblivion isn't going to help none Jeff,"  
  
"It helps me some. Sometimes she just provokes me... I know she does it to get something outta me,"  
  
"That's just her, you know that," Matt looked over to Tricky, she snored lightly. Jeff angrily collapsed on the chair by the television. He had a nerve to just pull out his hair.  
  
"She never was like that with you," he sneered.  
  
"When did I get into this?" Matt tried so hard not to yell, but he was finding it difficult.  
  
"You were always there," Jeff shot a glare at him. It wasn't Matt's fault, but he was too angry he didn't care who got blamed. Even for that matter, who got hurt.  
  
Matt furrowed. He knew if he continued anything they'd end up fighting; which he did not want. "Just stop. OK? Let's go to sleep and in the morning you can take Tricks to Amy,"  
  
Jeff sighed. "I don't feel like sleeping." He got up from the chair and headed to the door. Jeff stopped and turned his head. "If Triixy wakes up… just tell her something."  
  
Matt nodded. "Sure,"  
  
Jeff took his card key and left the room. He didn't know where to go, but he needed to let out some steam. He walked down the hallway; everything around him was silent. Jeff ran his fingers through his faded purple hair.  
  
He thought about his past life with Amy, and Triixy. There was a time when Amy couldn't get enough of her child. He would always find Amy watching her sleeping or play. He missed the way Amy watched Triixy imitate her Uncles and Aunts' wrestling moves. He couldn't figure out what was eating Amy that she had to avoid their little Tricks.  
  
"Maybe because she reminds her of me too much," he had thought. Amy and him were romantically involved once upon a time, but the love went away in Amy's department. Jeff's love just shifted to Triixy. He devoted all his attention into raising his daughter.  
  
Sometimes, he wished that he never kissed her. Not that he regrets doing it, but it had confused Amy a whole lot. She had avoided him like the plague. She spent all her time with Trish or Stephanie then. She even had avoided Matt up until she just broke down a couple months later.  
  
_  
  
Amy couldn't take the silence between her and the boys. She just had to let go of her fears. She cried in Trish's arms backstage. Matt and Jeff were out in the ring without her doing their match. Trish cooed words to try to calm her down but that made Amy cry more.  
  
"Why don't you talk to them, Aimes? They always keep asking me how you are,"  
  
"I can't," she whispered.  
  
"Just because Jeff kissed you? That's nothing to worry about. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."  
  
"He did mean it, Trish. He just made my world different to what I'm used to."  
  
"So? It's nothing to cry about," Amy stopped her sobs and wiped her tears away. She pulled away from Trish and looked at her friend. She was right. She had been acting like a child for nothing… Nevertheless, one thing had risen in her since Jeff kissed her.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Amy asked. She knew Trish would keep it… but she had to ask. For her own sake.  
  
"Of course, Aimes. Anything." She smiled.  
  
"I think I'm in love with Jeff," she whispered._

Yeah… I'm ending that here. So, like more reviews.. another chapter comes up. J


	3. Chapter 3

The Chemicals between Us

For this chapter, the Italics are Jeff's memories…

****

He didn't know how he made it through, what with his head stuck in the clouds. He had blindly gone down to the fifth floor and was now standing in front of her hotel door. He hadn't a clue what to do. So, he sat down on the floor, leaned his back to the door and waited.

He would wait until Amy would come back from wherever she was. He didn't know what to say to her when she came back, but in the meantime, he will think and reflect. He brought his knees to himself, crossed his arms and put his head down.

__

I was surprised to find Amy sitting in one of the benches in the locker room. She must have came when I was showering. I didn't see Matt anywhere, so I was assuming he left so Amy and I can be alone. I saw Amy look up from the floor and blush. I almost forgot that I had my towel wrapped around my waist. I grinned and walked towards her. "What? You seen me in less then this," Amy blushed even more… She tried to hide her smile, she failed miserably. "So, what do I owe for this honor of your presence?"

Her face turned serious then. She turned her body so she faced me. "I was stupid,"

"Pray tell,"

"You know… what you did," she paused. "It was horrible for me to ignore Matt," she smiled. "I should have only ignored you,"

I looked at her and knew she was joking. I mockingly put a sad face and pouted. "But, I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" I started to laugh. Amy joined me after. If I had my notebook at this moment, I'd write all the feelings I felt for her. I loved to hear her laugh; it was music to my ears.

"So, um, Jeff… maybe you should get dressed." She started to stand but I stopped her. I still had my towel around me; my hair was wet and dripping onto my shoulders. Amy's face was staring down my feet, but I lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"Stay," those were the only words that left my lips before I kissed her deeply.

Jeff awoke, startled, from his dreams to feel that someone kicked him on the leg. "Ouch," he mumbled. He looked up and found Amy staring down at him. "Amy," her hair looked to have been messed up. Jeff thought, 'she must have went clubbing.' Then he looked at her clothes. Baggy boot cut black jeans and a kind of torn orange see through shirt, with a yellow tank up under the shirt. She still looks breath taking, he thought again.

Amy licked her dry lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Jeff," she blinked and bit her lower lip. "Why are you down here?"

Jeff motioned for her to step back. She did and he got up from the floor. He cracked his neck to feel less pain, and clucked his tongue. "Triixy,"

Amy licked her lips again and looked straight at Jeff. "Did something happen to her?" she asked. She didn't ask like a normal worried mother or angry person. She just asked in a simple matter.

Jeff closed his eyes for a second. He wanted to be angry with her for not spending time with their daughter. However, he also wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her harshly. It's been so long since his lips made any contact with hers. He just couldn't decide.

She made him feel emotions like no other girl he's tried to date. She just was a piece of his heart in his soul. He all thought this for 5 seconds before thinking of Triixy. Jeff glared at her. "Do you even care, Amy?"

She was taken back by his harsh words. "Of course I care! She's my daughter too, Jeff!" she fought back.

"Then, **f-u-c-k-i-n-g** act like she is your daughter!" He yelled at her. Amy didn't know what had forced made her do it. Nevertheless, she regretted it.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. I just—"

"Three things," Jeff held his cheek in pain. Amy had punched him, with her hand that had all the rings. He softly rubbed it, knowing her strength by the late morning his cheek would be bruised. "One: Don't **_ever_** hit me again. Two: If you ever touch me again, I will fight back. No matter how much it'll hurt me later on. Lastly Three: At least spend some time with **_OUR_** daughter before she reaches adulthood!"

Jeff stormed, beyond being pissed. Amy watched as he angrily pushed the button for the elevator and stomped off inside when it opened. How did things end up so badly between her and Jeff? 

Oh, now she remembers! She married him then divorced him before Triixy's fourth birthday. Another thing she should put on her list that she regrets doing.

****

Number 5,738: Being such an idiot about Jeff wanting to take care of me, she thought.

HA-HA! I'm stopping again. More reviews please.. I love them very much!

~mucho love!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a writing roll! Lolz. So, please review, if only saying you want more. I just love them. It makes me write even more.

****

The Chemicals between Us

Jeff punched the elevator wall when he walked inside. He didn't notice the blood trickling down his knuckles. He wanted to ring Amy's neck, but he didn't want to have to explain to his daughter why Mommy was dead. He turned around and pushed the button for the sixth floor. Why was Amy being so difficult? Jeff shook his head. _No more thinking about Amy_, he thought, _she'll only make you more pissed then you are now_.

Jeff leaned back on the railing of the elevator and waited until he was at his floor. Just as he thought of that, the doors slid open and he walked out. He dug out his card key and walked to the right of the hall. He just needed some sleep. The heavy lights in the halls were blinding. It almost felt like he had died and now was heading to the light in the sky.

He made his way to his room that he shared with Matt and his baby girl. He put the card in, the same green light blinked and he opened the door slowly. In case Matt was sleeping he didn't want to cause any noise. As he closed the door, he noted the dark room in front of him. Jeff blinked his eyes before his eyes got adjusted to the darkness. He tossed the card key on the dresser and was about to head to the bed where Triixy was sleeping, when he heard his brother's voice whisper out. "You saw her, didn't you?"

"How do you know?" Jeff whispered.

"Amy called. Luckily, Tricks isn't a light sleeper and slept through it. She told me to say she's sorry for hitting you," he answered back.

"She did say anything about Triixy?" Jeff sat on his right side, only because Triixy liked to sleep on the left.

"Yeah. She said, if it isn't too much trouble. You can send her now," Matt said. "She didn't sound drunk… but was she?"

Jeff took off his shoes and tossed them aside. "She didn't look to be. So, I don't think she was."

"So, should we send her now, or wait until morning?" Matt looked over to Triixy. He knows she's dying to spend time with her mother.

"Should I wake her up though?" Jeff looked his daughter. He had no heart to wake her.

"Well, then call Amy and tell her no,"

"I don't feel like talking with her. She's in 'no reach land'." Jeff carefully laid down. He was too tired to change into something comfortable. He added, "Besides, if she wants Triixy, she better come and get her then me taking Tricks to her," Jeff closed his eyes, sleep is creeping its way in.

"True. Well, we won't call her back then. Let her wait," Matt rolled over to sleep on his side, his back was facing the other two that were sleeping away. "G'night…." And he fell right to sleep.

Triixy yawned and fisted her small hands in the air. She sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She saw her Daddy sleeping beside her. Then she raised herself a little to see that her Uncle Matt was sleeping as well. She didn't want to bother them. Because she knew sleep didn't come easy. 

It was Tuesday morning. Therefore, Trish was awake doing her sit ups. Triixy being only six years old, she knew her Aunts and Uncles schedules for each day.

Triixy slid out of the bed and padded her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and did her business. She washed her hands then dried them. Triixy opened the door and went to her bag that was on the floor by the hotel chair. She picked out a pink dress that had Winnie the Pooh's smiling head in the middle. She took out undies, socks and shorts to wear under the dress. She placed them on the chair and went back to the bathroom. She wanted to take a bath.

She wasn't like other children her age to have her parents do everything for her. She liked doing things for herself. Her Mommy had told her once that being 'Independent' was important for girls. They didn't always need their Daddies to help them. Even though, she knew she would always need her Daddy. She loved her Daddy.

Triixy fixed the shower so the water would come from the bottom instead of the over head. She turned on the hot water and waited until the water got a little hot before turning on the cold. Soon enough the water was at some temperature that she got out of her pajamas and got in. The baby shampoo was out and was placed by the tub, and the bottle for the bubbles was beside it. She grabbed the bubbles bottle and poured almost a quarter of the bottle in the water. She giggled and played around happily.

Matt was next to wake up. He yawned and sat up. He looked at the hotel clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. He groaned and wanted to head back to sleep. He cracked his neck and laid back down. He heard giggling coming from the bathroom. He knew Triixy was up and at it. He hoped this time she won't leave a mess like she did in the last bathroom, from the last city they were at. But he knew that was impossible because she was Jeff's daughter. _Like father, like daughter_, he thought.

Matt continued to lay on the bed when he heard Triixy yell out. "Daddy! Daddy!" Matt bolted up from the bed as Jeff woke up wondering what the hell was going on.

"Triixy!" Jeff ran behind Matt and saw that Triixy dropped the shampoo bottle all over the bathroom floor. Matt picked up the bottle and grabbed a little hand cloth. Jeff went over to his daughter, who was crying in the tub, with a towel. He opened the towel and held it until she came out of the tub. Jeff wrapped the towel around Triixy and let her cry. After she had calmed down, she pouted.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she sniffled. "I thought I could be like Mommy and be independent,"

"Oh, honey. Don't be sorry. Uncle Matt cleaned the floor fine. No more crying, Tricks." He hugged her to him and she sucked her thumb. "You don't have to be like Mommy and be independent. Just be my beautiful Triixy, who I know and love."

"Okay, Daddy."

Matt threw two wet hand cloths to the sink and stood up. "We can buy more shampoo, Tricks, no big deal."

Triixy nodded her head and continued sucking her thumb. Jeff got her dry and picked her up. He walked out of the bathroom with Matt following behind him. "You picked out your own clothes today, baby girl?" Jeff asked.

"Uh huh, Daddy!" She said excitedly, forgetting about the incident in the bathroom. Jeff stood her on Matt's bed and got her clothes. "Do you think you can dress yourself?"

"Yes, I can!"

Jeff laid the clothes on his bed and went to the bathroom. Matt started to pack things up on the table, his back facing Triixy's.

__

At least this time she didn't try to clean it up herself like last time, Jeff thought as he drained the tub. He laughed thinking about that incident that happened two weeks ago. Triixy was making the floor wetter then cleaning it with her being buck-naked and wet. She cried. And Jeff had to tell her it was OK.

"Daddy!" Triixy called out. Jeff came out of the bathroom and saw Triixy sitting on Matt's bed with Matt with her.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You can redo my hair? The colors are gone," she pouted. The well known Hardy pout.

Jeff smiled. "Sure, baby. I'll do it when we get to the next city. Now, where is your toothbrush?" He asked. Triixy grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Now, Tricks… You didn't flush the toothbrush down the toilet again, did you?" She just smiled, showing off her teeth to her Daddy. "Oh, no… not again." He groaned.

Well… that is the end of chapter 4! So, review please… I know there isn't much of Amy and Jeff… but I'm getting there.


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Chemicals between Us

Disclaimers: I'm putting this for anyone's sakes. — I don't know any of the wrestlers… but I do own Triixy aka Tricky or Tricks. Don't steal my story cuz like that's rude!

This chapter has some appearances that I won't be saying… J so like review after my story please!

Everything was packed, and finally Triixy admitted where she put her toothbrush, and brushed her teeth. She bounced up and down on the bed, that Jeff and Matt had attempted to make. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She kept trying to get Jeff's attention. He was talking to Matt about what to do when they get to the other city. "Daddy?" she stopped jumping on the bed and stood looking at the two adults in front of her. She wasn't getting any attention from them, and frankly she was getting bored. Triixy shrugged and jumped off. She looked at the hotel clock and noticed it was a quarter to eleven. "Daddy… I'm going to Auntie Trish's room!"

Jeff's head turned and he yelled out. "Wait!" Triixy stopped mid-way from opening the door.

"Yes, Daddy?" She looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"Tell Aunt Trish to take you to breakfast OK? And be good for her. And don't run off and be by yourself," he kept babbling other things that she shouldn't and should do. She nodded like a good little girl. Jeff smiled. "Tell her Matt and I say hi, OK?"

"Yes, Daddy." Triixy smiled. "Bye Daddy, bye Uncle Matt!" She opened the door and skipped happily to the elevators. She pushed the down button and waited until the doors would open.

"Hey Tricks!" She turned to the voice and smiled. She forgot about the elevator and ran to one of her Uncles.

"Uncle Taker!" Even though she knew his name was Mark, she liked calling him Taker. Triixy leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Where are you going, Uncle?"

"I was going down to the lobby for breakfast," he replied. "And you little lady, where were you going?"

"To Auntie Trish's room," she answered.

"Ah, I see." Mark looked around the hall and asked, "Where's your Dad?"

"In the room with Uncle Matt. I told Daddy I was going to Trish's room." She motioned for her Uncle to put her down. He did. She reached for his hand and dragged him towards the elevators. "Come with me," She pushed the down button again and this time the doors opened.

"Sure, little lady," He walked inside with her and pushed the fifth floor, knowing that was the floor for the women wrestlers. He also pushed the first floor for himself. The doors closed and went down a level. The doors opened and Tricks waved good-bye to her Uncle. Mark smiled and waved back.

Triixy ran to Trish's room, knowing which one it was. She would have skipped going to Trish's to go to her mother's, but she didn't know the number to her mother's room. So, instead she had settled for her aunt. When Triixy reached the room, she knocked the famous 'barber shop' knock. Trish would know it'd be Tricks. "Coming Tricks!" Trish yelled from inside.

"OK!" Triixy heard things being moved around then heard Trish whisper to someone to hide. Triixy grinned knowing it was another Uncle. When Triixy heard the locks, she stepped back.

"Hey, there Tricky. Come on in," she ushered the little girl inside and closed the door. Triixy looked at her Aunt who wore velvet soft pink track pants and a short white tee shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail, and she noticed that she was sweating.

Triixy turned her head from side to side. "Where is Uncle Andrew?" she asked. She smiled that Hardy smile and sat down on Trish's made bed.

A look of confusion hit Trish as she answered the little girl. "I don't know what you're talking about Tricks. Andrew isn't here…."

Triixy looked around the room and spotted something of her Uncle. "Then why is his shirt here?" Triixy grinned. Trish sighed, knowing she had been caught.

"And this is why we all call you Tricky," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Andrew come out of the closet. We're busted,"

The closet door creaked then opened revealing a leather wearing, shirtless, embarrassed Uncle Andrew. "Hey there kiddo," he said.

"Hi Uncle Andrew!" Triixy hopped off the bed and gave her uncle a hug. "Did you stay the night with Auntie Trish?" she asked.

"Tricks!" Trish waved her hand. "Don't ask that."

"Well, Daddy told me that you and Uncle are in love and don't want anyone to know… but we all know," she looked at Andrew. "When are you going to ask Auntie Trish to marry you? I want a little cousin to play with!" she excitedly jumped for joy.

Trish and Andrew blushed at Triixy's words. _I'm gonna have to talk to Jeff about not talking to Tricks about that_, Trish thought. Andrew thought, _What the hell_?

"Trish?" Andrew spoke up. Triixy knew what was gonna happen. She climbed the bed and started jumping.

"Yes, Andrew?" Trish looked at her boyfriend, then looked at Triixy, who was jumping and clapping her hands.

"Well, I know that Tricks mentioned it… but I've wanted to do this for awhile," he got down on one knee and took Trish's hand into his own. "Will you marry me?" Trish shouted 'OMG' millions of times before she answered 'yes' and jumped into his arms.

"YAY!" Triixy jumped off and hugged her Aunt and Uncle. "I'm gonna get a cousin for Christmas!" She yelled out. "Can I call Daddy and tell him?" They didn't hear her because they were kissing. Triixy huffed. She hated when people ignored her. She decided to wait. Triixy sat back down and reached for the TV remote. She turned it on and watched something from Sally Jessie. _I like Jerry Springer instead… but oh, well…_, she thought.

After about some time later, the couple pulled apart. Triixy had her arms crossed and frowned. "It's about time… I thought I had to call someone," she then smiled. "So, little cousin for Christmas?"

Trish about laughed when she heard that. "Oh, Tricks. I don't think I can give that for Christmas. Babies take time and I don't think Andrew and I are ready for babies yet," Trish saw the sad look on her face, she added. "Only because all of us consider you as our child." She meant it, too.

Triixy looked up and had hope in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Triixy gave her toothy smile and hugged them both. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Yes, please!"

"Come on, Tricks," Triixy let her Aunt and Uncle go and she ran to the door. Trish grabbed a sweater and Andrew picked up his shirt and slipped it on. They walked out and Triixy looked around.

"Auntie Trish, which one is my Mommy's room?" she asked. Trish stopped and let go of Andrew's hand.

"Well, I think it's that room over there," she pointed down the hall in front of them. "Do you want to go with your Mom?"

Triixy nodded. "Can I?"

Trish slightly smiled. "Sure. But let's make sure your Mommy is awake." Trish took Triixy's hand and led her down the hall. Andrew followed behind. He knew not to get involved with Amy. When all three of them were standing in front of Amy's door, Triixy felt nervous. It's been a couple days since the last time she's been with her Mother. "Do you want to knock, or should I?" Trish asked.

"I want to," Triixy knocked and they heard a 'hold on'. The door opened a minute later and there was Amy dressed in her normal attire. "Mommy!"

"Triixy!" Amy smiled and picked up her girl. She looked at Trish and Andrew. "Thanks for bringing her… I was gonna call Jeff."

"No problem. She came to us this morning, and we were going to breakfast… but she asked about you," Triixy held on to her Mother if like she was going to disappear. "Well, bye Tricks. We'll see you later," The two left and Amy closed the door with Triixy attached to her.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry for not spending time with you. I feel so terrible. You can spend the whole week with me or more if you want," Amy set her down standing on one of the hotel chairs. Amy turned her back to pack some stuff in her bags.

"You mean it, Mommy? The whole week and more?" Triixy was excited beyond anything. Amy turned around and smiled.

"Yes, just you and me. We can do anything you want. The next city we're going to is Los Angeles… there's Disneyland in California and we can go there."

"Disneyland!" Triixy jumped off the chair and made her way to her Mother. "Please, please, please. I want to see Mickey Mouse!" Amy laughed at her daughter's excitement.

"We can see Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck and Pluto too!" Amy added.

"Can Daddy come too?" Amy's smiled dropped.

"I don't know. Your Daddy might be busy when we go," Triixy nodded, she understood. She knew her Mommy and Daddy didn't get along so well. She only wished that they can be a family again, like they were once before.

"It's OK Mommy. Daddy doesn't have to come. But we can take pictures so Daddy can see what we saw?"

"Sure, Triixy." Amy turned back to pack her stuff and Triixy sat on the hotel chair.

"Mommy, can I call Daddy and tell him where I am?"

"I'll dial and you talk," she nodded and made her way to the phone. Amy sat down and picked up the phone. She dialed the numbers then the room number. There were two rings before she heard Jeff's voice. "Um, hi…" Amy said. She would have handed the phone to Triixy but hearing his voice made her not too.

"Amy?" Jeff wasn't sure if it was. The voice on the other side was too soft.

"Yeah. Um, Triixy is here with me. Do you want to talk to her?" Triixy held out her hands for the phone.

"Yeah.." Amy gave the phone to Triixy and stood up to pack the rest of her things.

"Hi Daddy! Guess what?!" Triixy told him about Trish and Andrew and how Amy promised her the week and Disneyland.

There was a pause on Jeff's end. He didn't know if Amy would keep the promise. But he gave in. "Well, then… I'll come over and hand your Momma your stuff."

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Are you going to eat Breakfast with your Mom?" he asked.

"Yep. Bye Daddy!"

"Bye baby girl. I love you,"

"I love you too, Daddy!" They hung up and Triixy told her Momma that she was hungry.

"Well, come on honey. Let's get something to eat then we'll go to your Daddy's room and get your stuff after. OK?"

"OK!"

Ok… that was a long.. and I'm stopping here. So, do ya'll think Amy and Triixy will make it to Disneyland? So, like review already! Lolz J 


	6. Chapter 6

Haha… hey today is my birthday! Sept. 7! I'm so excited. I'm finally legal for something! I haven't written anything because I just started a new school year. So, updating won't be so often. Well, here's a new chapter! And I love ya guys for reviewing. This is why I write… *smiles *

****

The Chemicals between Us

Triixy proudly held her mother's hand when they went down the elevator. She beamed. Totally glowed… well, due to the fact that her natural blonde golden hair was showing without the many colors her father would put. Amy smiled at her daughter. She loved her so much, but hated herself only because she would barely spend time with Triixy.

She can't say that she's been busy with work because Jeff does the same thing, and he spends more time with his daughter then anything. During Jeff's matches on _RAW_, he'd have Triixy stay at the hotel room with Matt.

If Matt had something to do for _SMACKDOWN_, Triixy would be with one of her Uncles or Aunts that weren't busy. And if everyone had something going on, she even spent some time with Vince McMahon. That was something pretty scary about that. When she heard her own daughter calling Vince 'Granpa', she knew she was messing up.

Jeff's words have gotten into her head. "**_At least spend some time with OUR daughter before she reaches adulthood!_**"

He was right, too.

Amy sighed and let go of Triixy's hand when she pulled on her mommy's hand. She watched as Triixy ran to Stephaine McMahon. "Hey Tricks!" she heard Steph laughing when Triixy jumped on her. Stephaine had to hold out her arms and hold the girl tight so she wouldn't fall.

"How is Granpa?" she asked.

Stephaine smiled. She loved this girl. "He is doing well, darling. I bet he would love to see you again. You are his favorite," She looked over to where Amy was standing and motioned for her to come over. Amy came. Steph looked back at the girl and added. "Maybe I should retired my crown and give it to you. You need to be the Princess,"

"She's already my little princess," Amy replied. Triixy was put down and she grabbed her Mommy's hand.

"I am Daddy's Princess too!" she proudly said. Steph looked over at Amy and saw the look that she gave. Everyone knew the position Jeff and Amy were in. They hated the fact that they weren't together anymore, only because everyone was happier when they were happy. But, nobody knew how they fell apart, the two never talked about anything.

"Well, then…" Steph was speechless for once. She didn't know what to say to lighten Amy. And she didn't have to. Triixy began to get bored and pulled her Mommy's hand.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," she cried out.

Steph sighed in relief and gave out a soft smile "I guess I'll leave you to your breakfast. I'll just see you later. Tricks, I'll tell Grandpa to visit, and I hope you'd be around when he is,"

"I will! I will!"

"Good. Bye girls," She walked away and the two walked to the buffet line of the hotel. Amy told Triixy to find a table while she got the food. She ran off to the tables and found a booth that wasn't too far from the buffet.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite baby Tricks," a mocking voice behind her called out. Triixy stood up from the seat and looked to where the voice came from. She mumbled a 'you suck' and gave a smile.

"I heard that," he slid in the booth and she sat back down right. "Now that really hurts when my niece does that to me." But he smiled.

Triixy just grinned. She knew that her Uncle Angle was just joking. "You still suck…" she smiled.

"I know,"

Amy came back few minutes later with two plates of food. She saw Kurt talking to Triixy. When Amy got to the table she pushed him over and hit his arm. "Hey Kurt," she placed Triixy's food in front of her and handed her the food. "Eat everything sweetie."

"Yes Mommy," Triixy picked up her fork and ate her scamble eggs, and pancakes, with two pieces of toast and butter. Amy was starting to eat when Kurt began to talk.

"Don't Kurt, I want to eat peacefully before you bug me and make me throw away my food." She beat him to speaking.

"What?" he tried, and miserbly, innocently failed.

"Don't say a word. Be mute for awhile, it'll be good for the rest of us," Triixy snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. Always pick on the Olympian winner, why don't you," he motioned for Amy to get up, she did and he got up from the booth. She sat back down. "I'll just leave the ladies to their breakfast." Amy gasped. Kurt turned around. "What?"

"You're actually leaving someone alone." He frowned, and Triixy busted out laughing.

"No help from the little one, I see." He looked to Triixy, who smiled, and mouthed. "Later,"

"Bye Uncle Kurt," she waved and looked to another direction. "Daddy!!" Amy's head shot up and Triixy went under the table and out. She ran to Jeff and he picked her up. Jeff walked to the table where she ran from and set her down.

"Morning Aimes," he said.

Yep I'm stopping because, things around my household aren't too well going. Hopefully next weekend I'l write more or maybe if I don't have any homework I'll do another chapter. So, like review please! J 


	7. About Chapter 7

About "The Chemicals between Us"  
  
I know I haven't written anything in a couple of months...but shit has been hitting the fan.  
Now, just recently I was writing chapter seven... but then when i save it, it wouldn't  
save on me. always keep forgotting what I have written, so yes, it is taking me a long time to  
write. I'm sorry for the people that have been waiting for the next chapter. And another thing..  
I'm not on my computer, I'm on my sister's. I use AOL and right now ff.net is rejecting AOL.  
So, it'll take a while before they can let me back on the homepage. Anyway, I have not given up  
on the story, so don't worry.  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
  
  
MiSERY HaRDY 


End file.
